Shannon
Shannon is created and owned by Smartpup Chase76. She is Blake's younger sister Bio Born just 30 minutes before her Older brother Blake, Shannon came on a "hidden gem" to her family since was the only female born out the pack of three young wolf pups. In her pack litter was her old brother Blake, herself, and her younger brother who was killed at birth. And since then she has been plagued with regaining her older brother and looking for payback for her younger brother's death. Appearance Shannon is a White wolf with a light red streak running down her chest. She has pupil less Black eyes. She stands at 5 feet 7 inches tall. In the regular world she wears a Yellow Jacket with a green T-Shirt underneath it with Blue jeans and Green shoes. Spring & Summer: In the Summer and Spring, she wears a Red Sleeveless shirt with White shorts and Black Fishnet shorts underneath them. She also wears Grey sandals. Winter & Autumn: In the Winter and Autumn, she wears a Silver hoodie with a Grey hood that covers her whole head, with a mouth and two eyes hole punch out in them for her to see and breath. She also wears Light Green sweatpants and on her feet are Orange boots. Personality Shannon is Smart, Pretty, intelligent, and friendly (Around Blake's friends that is...) She loves to try to protect Blake even if it does put her live in danger. Powers & Abilities She is normally a forest animal at heart so her Beast Transformation would turn her into a much larger and angrier wolf much like her brother Blake. Martial Arts: She has a couple forms of Martial Arts training. Cloning: Shannon can only make up about 12 to 15 clones of herself. Rage Howl: If she has a bunch of anger and rage built in her she will release it a loud howl that will wipe out any thing that is in her path. Wooden Stake: She can summon a large wooden stake to rise from the ground and throw at an opponent and pin the opponent to a tree. Wooden Bow and Arrow: She can summon a Wooden Bow and Arrow that she can use from within the trees. Earthquake Slam: She can cause a large Earthquake to form by slamming her paw on the ground Healing Hands: Just like Blake she can heal her parters by placing her hands on the wounds and healing and them, just like Blake her eyes glow a light Pink color as well Crush She starts to develop a crush on Kodi after meeting him in forest and helping him fish Quotes "We aren't the same...He's my brother..." "Who said anything about wanting to help..?" "We're family Blake...That's what family does.." Facts After Blake was Abounded by their parents she went to go look for him She has the same transformation as her brother Blake, but her eyes stay the same as Blake's turn a darker Red. She, like her brother Blake, is a Pseudo Beast Carrier. Witnessed Blake and her's younger brother Keith's death first hand Category:Female Wolf Category:Female Category:Female Protagonist Category:Powerful warriors Category:Wolf